


I Mean It

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Anti-Possession Tattoos, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Big Brother Gabriel, Castiel Angst, Castiel Feels, Dean Feels, Enochian, Enochian tattoo, Hurt Castiel, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Lucifer | Nick, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas decides to get some tattoos, Enochian angel warding tattoo on his hip and an anti-possession tattoo. Dean just worries that he won't be able to sense Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Cas was upset. Everytime he would tell Dean 'I love you', he would say something else and wouldn't say it back. Cas felt like Dean was just using him for an emotional gravity. To keep him from going crazy. Dean always said it before, but now...He never does.

"Dean, just stop worrying. I'm fine." Cas looked at his mate and pulled a shirt from Dean's bag. He was already wearing a pair of jeans. He just had to find a shirt.

"No, Cas..." Dean said dryly, sitting on the side of the bed, already dressed. "I won't stop worrying."

"I said I was fine." Cas sighed and pulled a worn-out Led Zeppelin shirt over his head.

"You got mad for no reason last night," Dean frowned. "Why? I wanna know why, Cas."

"I wasn't _mad_. Hurt was more of the word." Cas turned and looked at Dean, leaning against the wall.

Dean frowned, his hands hanging between his legs. "What did I do?" he asked sadly.

"It's what you don't do, Dean. Last night, I said 'I love you' and you told me to go to sleep. The other night, I said 'I love you' and then you said it back shakily like you were scared to say it or didn't mean it. I feel like you're just using me now as an emotional gravity to keep you from going crazy again. You don't care." Cas narrowed his eyes a bit. "So, yeah. I am fine, Dean. Just really fine." He sighed then stood and walked out of the room.

"No, you're not fine," Dean said quietly, gently grabbing Cas's arm and making him stop from leaving the room. "I _do_ love you, Cas. I really do. I was just under a lot of stress, alright? I love you, and nothing can make me say otherwise. I swear."

"You could have said it last night. You were happy last night." Cas looked down at his feet. "Unless you weren't happy with what we did last night..." He stepped back, a small step.

"I was happy with what we did. I was very happy, Cas," Dean said, pulling Cas into his arms. "I love you more than anything else in the world. I swear."

"You don't seem like you do." Cas stayed rigid, not putting his arms around Dean. "Let go." His voice was muffled by his face pressed into Dean's shoulder. "You're just saying you love me because I brought up the subject. Let's just not worry about this at the moment. I have something that I want to do today."

Dean pulled Cas away slightly, just enough to look into bright blue eyes. "What did you have planned?" Dean smiled down at him, gently kissing his dark mate's dark hair.

"I'm getting tattoos today." Cas stepped away and left the room, pulling on his trench coat.

"Um...what?" Dean said, quickly following Cas out of the bedroom.

"One like yours and one in Enochian." Cas smiled wide, turning around.

"Enochian for what?" Dean asked, tipping his head to the side.

"Keep hidden from the angels. You may come with me if you wish." Cas smiled then vanished.

Dean sighed and was gone with a flutter of wings, appearing next to Cas. "Wouldn't that make me unable to sense you, too?" he frowned.

"If you don't leave again, we won't have a problem, now will we?" Cas narrowed his eyes then pulled out two pieces of paper to show to the tattoo lady.

Dean frowned and sat, waiting for Cas. He wasn't even sure if Cas wanted him near.

Cas removed his coat then pulled the shirt over his head and laid down in the chair. He sat still as the woman started the one on his side to ward off the angels.

Dean watched as Cas didn't even _flinch_. Dean looked down at his own tattoo, brushing his finger over it. It was still broken, which allowed demons to still possess him. He should probably get that fixed.

"Do you want to wait a few minute before I start on the next one?" The lady wipe a cloth over the tattoo to wipe some blood away.

"No. Keep going." Cas nodded and relaxed. He pointed over his heart where he wanted the anti-possession tattoo at then watched as she got a new needle and began her work.

When Cas had finished, Dean was already playing with his own twenty dollars in his hand, looking up when Cas got up.

Cas ran his fingers over the tattoos and smiled, moving away.

The lady looked up and Dean and smiled, "What can I do for you?"

Dean had gotten the burn mark off his skin after the demon was out and gone, but there was a lot of space where the tattoo was burned that it wore some parts out. "Could you just make my tattoo like his? I just need some spaces on it filled 'cause it got worn off." Dean said and stood.

The girl nodded and smiled, "Sure, sweetie. Have a seat." She turned and got a new needle.

Dean smiled and sat down, getting himself comfortable before pulling his shirt off over his head, settling it in his lap.

The lady smiled and rolled her chair over, beginning when Dean nodded.

Cas tilted his head when he saw Dean grip the chair arms and tense.

Dean kept his eyes shut, just deeply breathing to settle down. He never liked the idea of a permeant inked needle digging into his skin, hating it whenever he felt the needle jerk a bit, blood trickling down his skin a bit. It was totally normal, though.

The lady finished and wiped away any blood after a few minutes then smiled, "All done."

Dean heaved a breath and opened his eyes, smiling up at her. "Thanks." he said and gave her his twenty dollars.

The lady smiled and stood, cleaning up her area.

Cas put his shirt and coat on then disappeared after paying her.

"Angels." She sighed. "Never stick around long enough to talk." She shook her head.

Dean was surprised at what he heard. Unlike Cas, he didn't like using his telepathic abilities in front of people. He went out of the store and made sure nobody saw before disappearing, appearing next to Cas. "How did she know about angels, Cas?" Dean asked quickly.

"I told her." Cas said blankly and looked at Dean.

"Why?" Dean asked, looking at Cas.

"It was a long time ago. She is not human, Dean. Let's not go into this subject, please." Cas sighed then started walking down the street, looking around.

"What the hell is she, then?" Dean asked, looking at Cas.

"I am not going into the subject with you, Dean. It is not something I wish to discuss." Cas kept his back turned.

Dean scowled and glared at Cas. "Fine," Dean said. "Don't tell me." he added, drawing silence and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Dean, I will tell you when the time comes, but for now I'm not." Cas turned and looked at his mate with a sigh. "We need a case."

"Ok. Fine. I didn't say anything," Dean said dryly. "Yeah. I know we do. It's too quiet. Don't like it." he mumbled.

"Maybe I should look for anything out of the ordinary. Be back in exactly a minute." Cas nodded then vanished.

Dean rolled his eyes and went back to the motel, seeing Sam on his computer. "Hey, you find a case?" he asked.

"Not yet. Why?" Sam turned around and looked at his brother.

Cas returned and shook his head, "Like you said, it's quiet."

Dean groaned and flopped on to the couch. "Nothing at all?" he complained. "There's gotta be _something_!"

Cas sighed in annoyance, "I will check again." He vanished once more.

Sam gave his brother a hard bitchface.

Dean looked over at Sam. "What?" he muttered gruffly with crossed arms.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh? You could have at least appreciated the fact he went out and looked for you." Sam sighed, turning back to his computer. "You recently don't appreciate anything he does anymore."

"Then give me your computer and I'll look." Dean said dryly.

"You're not getting my computer, Dean." Sam retorted roughly.

Cas came back, panting a bit hard and leaned against the table sitting down in a chair, without a word.

"Cas?" Dean said quickly and shot up to his feet, rushing over. "Hey, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I got you a damn case." Cas grunted and pulled the laptop towards himself, typing it in. "Here." He turned the laptop towards Dean. "In Ohio...One state over, Vampire nest...A big one."

Why was Cas so out of breath? He didn't have any scratches or anything on him and he wasn't spilling his Grace anywhere. He didn't know why Cas was tired. Dean slowly nodded. "Alright..." he said slowly. "Maybe he should rest for a bit."

"You are wondering why I am breathing so hard?" Cas looked at Dean. "Almost being bitten by several vampires is not fun, Dean." He sighed. "I am fine. I can still fight."

Dean sighed and rubbed his face. "Well, I still think you should take a little nap on the way there."

"You're welcome." Cas narrowed his eyes, vanishing then appearing in the back seat of the Impala.

"What about Lucifer and Gabriel? We can't just leave them here." Sam sighed, packing up all of their things so they can leave and find another motel in Ohio.

"They can just...poof to the motel after we get there, right?" Dean murmured, glancing briefly at Sam before he was gone in a flutter of wings, along with their bags, appeared by the trunk of the Impala.

Sam sighed heavily and walked out the door, shutting it behind himself. "I guess."

Cas sat in the back seat, already passed out and leaning against the window.

Dean smiled softly and shrugged his coat off, putting it on top of the Impala as he put the bags in the trunk. After, he folded his blankets up and gently pushed it under Cas's head so his mate had a pillow.

Sam got into the passenger seat and waited, looking out the window.

"Why don't you take a nap, too, Sammy?" Dean suggested as he drove, looking over at Sam.

"I'm fine, Dean." Sam looked over and sighed. He casually looked back the jumped when he saw Gabriel and Lucifer in the back seat with Cas's head now in Gabriel's lap.

"Hey there." Lucifer grinned.

Dean chuckled. "How are you still not used to that?" Dean chuckled, glancing back at them in the rear view mirror.

Sam rolled his eyes and faced the other way.

"So, I take it you're still upset with me?" Lucifer frowned, leaning up to look at Sam.

Sam sat silent and shifted in his seat a bit to lean against the door.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Lucifer. "Leave Sam alone." he said dryly.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and a blanket was laying across his little brother.

Lucifer sighed and sat back.

Cas snuggled into Gabriel's side and smiled in his sleep.

Nearing midnight, Dean was starting to get tired and it was obvious from the way he was slightly drifting and jerking himself back on to the road again. Dean jumped a little when he felt a large hand on his own. "I-I'm fine," Dean mumbled tiredly. "'m fine..."

"Dean, let me drive." Sam insisted and wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Pull over."

"'m fine." Dean repeated, casting Sam a quick look before looking back at the road.

"I said pull the car over." Sam narrowed his eyes.

Lucifer looked at Dean and slowly made the car come to a stop and not being able to move any further.

Dean glared at Lucifer in the rear view mirror before putting the car in park. "Fine." he said gruffly before getting out and going to the other side of the car to the passengers seat.

Sam got out and went to the driver's side, getting in, "You need sleep, Dean." He said as Dean closed the door. Sam started to drove off as Lucifer let the car move again and sighed.

"'m fine," Dean mumbled, cradling his head in hand. "Lucifer, I swear to God, if you touch me, I will kill you." Dean threatened.

Lucifer stopped and drew his hand back, placing it in his lap.

Sam laughed softly and went back to looking at the road.

Cas grumbled and opened his eyes slightly, "Dean, go to sleep..." He muttered and sighed, drifting off to sleep again.

Dean rolled his eyes and kept his eyes on the dark road in front of him until his body decided to sleep.

Sam arrived in Ohio a bit later and pulled into a motel parking lot. He got out, Dean and Cas still asleep, and paid for a couple rooms. Sam walked back out to the car and tapped on Dean's window, "Wake up, sleepy head."

Dean usually jumped a little when Sam did that. This time he didn't. He was so out of it and so tired that he didn't even react other than lazily opening his eyes, blinking.

Sam opened the door carefully, "C'mon. Let's get you inside." He helped Dean out and put him over his shoulder. Sam took notice that Dean was so out of it and tired, he didn't even fight about it.

Lucifer looked over at Cas, who was still asleep, then at Gabriel, "Do you need help with that?" He pointed to Cas.

Dean closed his eyes again, putting his head on Sam's shoulder, dozing again rather quickly.

"I've got him." Gabriel mumbled and carefully pulled Cas out with him and pulled him over his shoulders like Sam did with Dean.

Sam unlocked the door and walked inside. He went over to the bed and carefully laid Dean on top of it, "There."

Lucifer sighed and appeared in the room, next to the door.

Cas mumbled something in Enochian against Gabriel's shoulder in his sleep.

Dean nuzzled into the bed, content as he slept but also wanting Cas with him.

"I know, Cassie," Gabriel murmured and walked into the bedroom. "Dean's right here..."

Cas groaned softly as he was moved onto the bed. He turned over and moved over to Deam, nuzzling into his mate's side, resting his head on Dean's chest.

Sam sighed and held out a key for Gabriel, "Here. You and Lucifer can take the other room if you like." He nodded as Gabriel took the key.

Dean wrapped his wing around himself and Cas, nuzzling Cas's soft hair.

Gabriel nodded and was gone in a flutter of wings, appearing in the other room.

Cas smiled in his sleep and pulled Dean closer.

Lucifer sighed and was gone then appeared in the room with Gabriel.

Dean nestled into Cas's chest, quickly drifting into a deep sleep.

Lucifer looked at Gabriel as he sat on the side of the bed, "I _told_ you he was still upset."

Gabriel sighed and looked over at Lucifer. "There's this thing called _time_ , Lucifer," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Give Sam some of it."

"I've given him time. You know how impatient I can be at times, brother." Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

"Just give him as long as he needs, Lucifer," Gabriel muttered quietly. "He'll open up to you soon enough."

"Yeah. Whatever." Lucifer sighed and stretched out on the bed.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Stubborn." he muttered to himself.

"You know it." Lucifer glanced over before closing his eyes.

Gabriel sighed and laid on the other bed, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Have you noticed that Dean hasn't been too happy around Castiel lately?" Lucifer looked over.

"He just got out of a damn mental hospital, Luci," Gabriel said, looking at his brother. "He's getting better, though."

"True. He just needs to work on it a bit more." Lucifer muttered.

"Yeah." Gabriel sighed, looking up at the ceiling again.

"I'm going to sleep." Lucifer rolled over and covered his head with a pillow.


End file.
